phantom_of_the_killfandomcom-20200213-history
Devil's Child/Mossrill Forest, Depths 6
AP: 10 EXP: 590 Zenny: 7,265 Stage Missions *Rare Medal: 3 = Clear w/in 10 turns. *Battle Medal: 1 = Clear w/o any KOs. *Lazuli: 1 = Clear w/ only 4★ or lower units, including helper. Transcript Before Stage Start Toto: Wh-What do you mean, prove him wrong? Tyrfing: He said you had nowhere to call home and no one to lend you a hand. Tyrfing: Well, he was wrong--because at the very least, you have me. Tyrfing: And I know there will be others like me who will come to your aid. Tyrfing: I must tell the priest that. Toto: Huh?! Tyrfing: I must tell him that I will prove him wrong by protecting you. Tyrfing: That is the one thing he truly wanted! I'm sure of it! Toto: T-Tyrfing! Tyrfing: Father... You can rest in peace now. Toto: Nooooooooooo!!! After Stage Clear Toto: Father?! Father...!!! Nabelle: Ack... Gah!!! T-Toto... The necklace... Dulyn: Don't worry. The philosopher's stone will never leave his neck. Nabelle: Gah! Y-You...you knew...what it was? Dulyn: Yeah, I know all about the sacred stone imbued with Mana. It's been handed down by the heirs of Fresnel's family for generations. Dulyn: Even a tiny shard of it is said to be able to repel most Eldritch. Dulyn: Well, that explains why the Eldritch stayed away when you were at the village. It was the stone. Dulyn: Don't worry, Father. I know Archduke Fresnel. We won't fail to deliver Toto safely to him. Nabelle: R-Really?! Heh... To think the boy would be left in the care of a Killer Princess... Nabelle: It seems Toto has met the same fate as I did. In his darkest hour, his savior appeared. The one person in the world who wanted to protect him. Nabelle: Y-You better not let him suffer a single scratch! Toto: Father... ---- Question 1=''Did you halt the routine patrols to hide your past?'' Tyrfing: Surely you could have continued to live in your new town after changing your name. |-|Question 2=''Why did you return to the village that abandoned you?'' Tyrfing: Surely you could have continued to live in your new town after changing your name. ---- Tyrfing: But why would you return to Ezzell Village, a place you must have despised, and then attempt to deceive Ragnarok as you did? Dulyn: Did you want revenge against the village that abandoned you and your family? Nabelle: I-It is...it is as you say. Nabelle: But the village I returned to... It was being ravaged by Eldritch and on the verge of collapse. Nabelle: By that time, the people responsible for banishing me and my family were already dead. Dulyn: Really? Dulyn: Then why? Why would you put your life at risk by remaining there? Nabelle: *Cough* *sputter* You're forgetting someone... The one who sent my life in a downward spiral... The foremost target of my vengeance... Dulyn: ...The angel? I've been wondering... Who or what was that angel, anyway? Nabelle: Ngah! F-First, there is something I'd like to say...to Toto. Toto: ...What is it, Father? Nabelle: L-Listen to me, Toto! You are not the Devil's Child! Nabelle: You are no different from any other child, except for the misfortune you suffered! Nabelle: The world may look upon you with undue prejudice, but there is no need to hide your head in the sand! Nabelle: You, too, have a future, just like any other child. Never forget that! Toto: F-Father! Nabelle: Ngah, argh! Your misfortune will continue. For you, Toto, have seen an angel... Dulyn: Ah, there you go again! Who or what is this angel you keep talking about? Nabelle: I-I mean exactly what I said: an angel. Th-They really do...exist... *Cough* Dulyn: Huh?! Nabelle: ...P-Please, look after...Toto... Toto: Father...? Father! Father!!! Toto: FATHER!!! No... No...! Toto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Dulyn: I've been blind to the needs of those who live beyond the fringes of Ragnarok's protection. Dulyn: There must be countless people out there who are suffering, without anyone to help. Tyrfing: Dulyn... Dulyn: I know the higher-ups wouldn't agree, but, Nabelle, you were a fine priest. Category:Elysium Story Quest